


Black and White

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons">City Park Afternoons</a>
</p>
<p>
 

prompt #40: Lonely Among Us</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
>   prompt #40: Lonely Among Us

I was so afraid to go there. Driven by my hunger I knew I should at least try it.  
Survival here during the summer can be really challenging. I need to find some food, but there is less and less ice year by year.  
I took a deep breath, lowered my head and approached the human town.

Only the hope kept me going. I entered the town, covered by the darkness of the night, but my white fur shined under the bright streetlights, alerting everyone for my presence.  
My senses were so high, it almost drove me crazy, I was listening to every noise, desperately hoping that a gunshot would not break the silence.  
I was alone in the territory of the people who tried to keep me out of their homes, but their garbage meant life to me now.  
The smell led me so I soon found the supper I came here for, then I disappeared into the darkness as quickly and as silently as I possibly could.

White as I was when I went to the dirty town...  
I now feel the same contrast, walking on the ice... with dirt covering my once white fur.


End file.
